


the mystery (of why i hate you)

by softyananie



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, M/M, Mystery, Peril, pentagon as police officers essentially, stupid humor and romance, there might be kiwon if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyananie/pseuds/softyananie
Summary: partnered with his mortal enemy, detective yeo one, officer yanan must learn to put aside his differences to solve a longstanding mystery. there will be plenty of adventures along the way, which will either increase or lessen yanan's hatred for the other.





	1. Chapter 1

_Cold. That's all he felt. It's his only perception of the situation he was in, just cold. His mind was spinning, and all sense of motion was lost. The only thing he could feel was the bitter frost nipping at his skin, threatening to freeze him. He huffed, watching the small puff of warm air become obliterated by the frigid winds. A sigh left his lips, and he lifted his head slightly to view the area. He could see nothing but the pure white of the snow falling. Harsh wind struck his face, and he could barely keep his eyes open. It felt like everything but nothing at once._

_  
_ _He felt lifeless, as if all energy within him was drained. He tried to fight it and regain control over his limbs, but his body wouldn’t cooperate. He lay there, enduring the frigid cold that threatened to freeze him whole._

_Time passed, and he once again fought against the cold to bring life back into his limbs. He attempted to shift his body, find some sort of leverage, secure himself. His arms weakly waved around, as if he were creating a snow angel, but he was only met with the hard ground upon which he lay. There was nothing, no surface or structure to latch onto. He could only lay there, chest heaving and hands numbing._

_To think it'd end like this, he scoffed. How foolish of me. If only we had more time..._ _  
__  
__The thoughts were knocked out of him by another heavy gust of wind. He felt his eyes shutting slowly, vision fading, in an attempt to conserve energy. Despite the rough weather, he gently drifted off to sleep, too exhausted to continue his battle._ _  
__  
__As he drifted off, he heard a cry in the far distance. He could barely make out what was said, but the voice was immediately recognized._ _  
__  
__Wait for me, the voice cried. A small smile turned at the corner of his lips._ _  
__  
__I will wait for you, he mumbled in a reply._ _  
__  
__And everything faded to black._ _  
_  
◌  ◌  ◌  ◌  ◌  
  
The noise of bustling traffic mixed with the heavy clatter of the tracks as subways traveled along was a familiar sound to him. The various smells that embodied passengers was something he’d grown used to, though it'd taken some time. The pained shout of a passenger as they were trampled over was not a pleasant sound, but another familiar sound. Of course, in the case of this, he'd have to step in, securing the passenger to their seat and returning to his own post.  
  
There were also those times where someone lost a valuable item and scurried about, searching for it. They scurry to notify the nearest guard, who assists them, as was the case with him. And as he was required to do, he'd help search for it as well, looking high and low for the lost item. It normally ends when the passenger discovers the item is in their bag, sneakily tucked away in a random corner, not at all where it's supposed to be.  
  
But it's nothing new to him; he's dealt with similar issues multiple times. Does it get boring? Of course it does, _but it's part of the job_ , he reminds himself. Does it become a hassle? Only sometimes, _especially if there are cats involved._ But it’s part of the job. No, it’s my duty, he firmly reminds himself.

 

 _To Protect And Serve_ reads the silver badge on his uniform. That’s a reminder and enough conviction for him. His eyes sparkle with a sense of pride, and he proudly pats the badge, signifying his dedication. _I will protect and serve, regardless the circumstances. Yes, yes, I will serve!_

 

In this moment of ultimate dedication, a dog shits on his new shoes. He’s brought down from his proud high, and grimaces at the mess on his shoes.

 

_To Protect and Serve…!_

 

◌  ◌  ◌  ◌  ◌

 

Yanan heaves a heavy sigh, groaning as he lays his head on the desk. Hyunggu chuckles, patting his co-worker’s fluffy hair, and Yanan rubs into it, sighing once more.

 

“What’s the problem this time?” Hyunggu says, his words laced with concern, watching as Yanan pouts for the fifth time.

 

“It’s just… I don’t know, when will I finally get to handle an actual report? I’m tired of getting shit on, _literally._ ” His head comes to rest on his arm, and his lips are puffed out, enhancing his current pouty state. Hyunggu has to giggle at the sight.

 

“You will one day, Yanan, (‘one day,’ Yanan repeats gloomily,) and I’m sure when the time comes, it will be the best one yet.” His eyes gleam as he speaks those words, but Yanan is unaffected by it, not feeling convinced as he used to be whenever Hyunggu tried something like this.

 

“Yeah… sure, but when will that day come? I’ve been on the force for over 3 years and all I’ve done is guard the subway entrances. And there’s no thieves either! All that’s been stolen is my time and energy.”

 

“Yanan,” Hyunggu begins, unsure of what to say, “they need _qualified_ people to handle it, and they thought you were the right man.” Yanan frowns at that, swatting at Hyunggu’s arm.

 

“Ya, just say I’m bad or something. There’s no need to sugarcoat it or whatever.”

 

“I’m sorry hyung! But it is true that you are qualified, and there will be other opportunities that you’re qualified for!” Hyunggu puts on his best smile, hoping to coax his fellow friend and co-worker.

 

“Yeah… whatever. I know I could do a good job!” He sighs, burying his head within his arms, red floofy hair bouncing atop. Hyunggu concedes defeat, gently patting Yanan’s hair, unable to convince him otherwise.

 

“I’m still proud of your work, Yanan hyung. You do a good job.”

 

A muffled “thank you” was his reply.

 

◌  ◌  ◌  ◌  ◌

 

The following week is filled with the same duties, and Yanan begins to feel sluggish with his work. Yanan tells Hyunggu about it (since Hyunggu is really the only one he talks to), and Hyunggu’s eyebrows are furrowed as he listens, obviously concocting a plan to motivate Yanan. He hopes he succeeds in convincing him this time.

 

“Now listen, if the department notices how hard and well you’re working, you could be, er, _promoted_ to other opportunities. Wouldn't that be exciting?”

 

Yanan cocks an eyebrow, obviously not convinced. Hyunggu does his best to reassure him, and enlists the help of other employees to convince him as well.

 

“Well yeah, you will get noticed for your hard work,” Lieutenant Officer Shinwon states, “and the Chief appreciates hard workers with _ability_ , so those are the ones he normally chooses. People with ability and who work their hardest.”

 

Yanan grimaces at that, but Shinwon continues, “I know you’re a hard worker Yanan, don’t worry. You’ll be picked eventually, just keep up the hard work. It’s appreciated.”

 

The constant thought of an actual report repeats itself in his mind, and his determination to achieve that pushes him. He works harder than before, readily assisting passengers in need. And y’know, it isn’t all that bad. Every once in a while, he’s thanked for his hard work and sometimes given gifts (which he politely refuses, he didn’t exactly want the coffee-scented chapstick an elderly woman offered). _It’s nice to see their smiles; it’s actually worth it_ , he thinks to himself, as he prepares to return to the station.

 

On his way back, he passes an individual, dressed in all black, just like the stereotypical criminal burglar. Yanan pretends to remain oblivious, trekking past the individual. As if it were timed, the suspicious person dashes past, and Yanan quickly chases, hot on their tail. The suspect races into a dark alley (oh, how spooky and we know where this goes) and Yanan pauses. After equipping himself with a weapon at his side (his trusty taser), he, too, enters the dark alley.

 

◌  ◌  ◌  ◌  ◌

 

“Yanan, I must say, you did a great job apprehending the guy. He was suspected of committing multiple burglaries and was still unable to be caught, but then you came right along and bam!” Shinwon makes a sound effect, and Yanan can’t help but smile. He’s just standing there, grinning from ear to ear. Hyunggu is right next to him, arm hooked around Yanan’s, and beaming just as bright.

 

“You did a great job, Yanan hyung! I knew you could do it.” There’s a slight blush covering Yanan’s cheeks, and he sheepishly scratches the back of his head.

 

“I second that,” Shinwon agrees, “Go home and relax. You deserve it.” Hyunggu nods to that. Yanan, who’s red from head to toe, bows before turning to leave. Both Shinwon and Hyunggu watch his departure, and Shinwon can’t help but grin.

 

“I know he’ll be a great officer in the field. Just wait till Hui hears about it.”

 

“He’ll be proud, I know it,” Hyunggu adds, and Shinwon nods in agreement.

 

◌  ◌  ◌  ◌  ◌

 

The feeling of accomplishment is very present tonight, and Yanan can’t help but whistle a cheerful tune as he strolls towards his home (he lives near the station, for story convenience). His mind replays the events of today, how he single handedly (actually it was two hands and a foot) apprehended a criminal and was praised by his co-workers for it. He’s certainly happy about it, and his mind races with thoughts regarding it.

 

 _I wonder what’s in store for me tomorrow. Or even in the future._ His mind wonders as he aimlessly kicks a pebble, watching it bounce and land in a small patch of grass. He’s lost in more thoughts as he stares at that same patch, grinning at the possibilities.

 

“Ah, you never changed, Yanan-ie. Always lost in your thoughts as though the world around you doesn’t exist,” a voice behind him speaks, tone low and teasing.

 

His eyes don’t move from their target, but his lips move in response. “I told you to never call me that, ever,” he essentially growls.

 

“But Yananie,” the voice teases, and Yanan can imagine their expression without even looking, “what’s the fun in that?”

 

“I swear to God, Chan-” he growls, his fist clenched and ready to swing, but he’s interrupted by another voice.

 

“Hey! Yanan hyung, Yeo One hyung, what are you two doing?” Calls a young man, dashing towards the two.

 

_Yeo Changgu, code name Yeo One, is a police detective, having many solved cases under his name. His father was also a detective (a great one at that) and Changgu followed his father’s footsteps, and quickly caught on to life as a detective. He earned himself credibility as a very intelligent and reliable detective. Though his skills were great, his personality never matched up, as Yanan put it. He was always a bit (very, Yanan said) snobby to Yanan, but others failed to see this facade he put on, thinking he was an absolute angel. Yanan and Changgu never got along, but the other members of the department remain oblivious to their longtime rivalry (if you want to call it that)._

 

“Yuto! Don’t fret, we were just having a small chat, Yananie here was venting about something bothering him. But he was able to get it out, right Yananie?” Changgu smiles that innocent smile of his, the smile able to captivate any man or woman.

 

Yanan groans, simply nodding. He still refuses to look at the man before him. Yuto tilts his head in confusion, but doesn’t question it any further. Changgu takes this opportunity to speak up.

 

“Say Yuto, do you have any plans for tonight? If not, would you like to get something to eat?”

 

“Sure, I’d love to,” the young man replies, “Wooseokie is out with Jinho hyung for the night, so I’m free all night.”

 

“Great! Let’s eat! Yanan, care to join us?” He kindly (yet so fakely) offers.

 

Yanan scoffs, eyes boring into the same patch of grass.

 

“No thanks, I think I’ll go home and sleep.”

 

“Oh, what a shame,” Changgu pouts. “Well, it looks like it’s just me and you, Yuto.”

 

The Japanese man nods. “Have a safe trip home, Yanan hyung.”

 

“Thank you,” he replies, before turning and quickly walking as fast as his long legs will carry him, eager to get away from that wretched man. In the distance, he can hear Changgu chatting away with Yuto, that same fake smile plastered on his lips. Yanan rolls his eyes.

 

 _Can’t believe people fall for such a fake act as that,_ he thinks.

 

_But he wasn’t always like that…_

 

◌  ◌  ◌  ◌  ◌

 

The next morning, he arrives at the station to check in before heading to his post, and lo and behold, he sees _him._ He sees _him_ chatting it up with Hongseok, the officer who examines fingerprints. _Of course they’re pals, they literally work together when solving cases._

 

Changgu’s head perks up, smiling brightly as he waves a good morning to Yanan. Yanan shot a glare at him, marching away as he went to check in with Shinwon before leaving.

 

“Yanan. You won’t be going to your post today,” Shinwon stated plainly. Before Yanan could ask why (to be fair he kinda guessed why), he continued, “Hui wants to see you about something.” Yanan’s eyes sparkled in anticipation and excitement. Shinwon scoffed and waved Yanan off.

 

“Hurry up, don’t wanna keep the big guy waiting.”

 

Yanan bowed before excusing himself, making his way to Hui’s office. He passes Changgu fawning over photos Hyunggu took. The man feels his blood begin to boil, but soon dismisses it as he arrives at the door of the one and only, Chief Hui. Surprisingly, Yanan has never actually stepped foot inside Hui’s office, not even when he submitted an application to join the force (it was done at Shinwon’s office). He took a deep breath, a bit nervous to go inside. His hands ran over the little plaque outside Hui’s door that reads “Chief Hui - Huiting!”

 

After a bold step of faith and courage, Yanan finds himself inside the office, before _him._ He bows, and Hui’s expression is one of seriousness, but it’s also light-hearted.

 

“Yananie, I heard about your wonderful work yesterday,” Yanan nods, his hands behind his back, thumbs twiddling nervously, “and I’m proud of you.”

 

“I’m thankful for the training I received,” Yanan said, “or else I probably wouldn't have known what to do.” A smile crossed Hui’s lips.

 

“That’s the kind of answer I like to hear. Now I 100% believe you are qualified for the task I have in mind.” Yanan’s eyes widened, eager to hear more.

 

“Now, this case is one that’s left many stumped. It requires a lot of brains, but also tactical ability and strength. I believe you fulfill the requirements, but not all of them. You will be working with someone who I also believe is qualified, and together, you both should be able to capture this criminal and solve the case.”

 

Yanan’s mind immediately set to work, pondering who would be his esteemed partner. _It can’t be Wooseok, he’s still a rookie. Perhaps Jinho hyung? Or even Hyojong hyung…_

 

The door clicks open, bringing Yanan out of his thoughts.

 

“You arrived just on time!” Hui says to the person at the door, “I was just telling Yanan about the case I assigned you both.”

 

Heart pounding in his chest, Yanan turns to meet his partner.

 

“Meet your partner!”

 

_Changgu._


	2. Chapter 2

_ Yanan’s mind immediately set to work, pondering who would be his esteemed partner. It can’t be Wooseok, he’s still a rookie. Perhaps Jinho hyung? Or even Hyojong hyung… _

 

_ The door clicks open, bringing Yanan out of his thoughts. _

 

_ “You arrived just on time!” Hui says to the person at the door, “I was just telling Yanan about the case I assigned you both.” _

 

_ Heart pounding in his chest, Yanan turns to meet his partner. _

 

_ “Meet your partner!” _

 

_ Changgu. _

 

◌  ◌  ◌  ◌  ◌

__

A scornful frown turned at his lips.  _ You’re joking,  _ his eyes said.  _ There was no way. _ In front of him stood his mortal enemy, Yeo Changgu, the one person who ruined his life. And this is the same man he’s required to work with? Yanan scoffed.  _ This has to be a joke. _

 

“Yananie, why the frown? I know I’m not the best (Hui laughed at that, almost sarcastically), but I think we’ll make a wonderful pair.” Hui nods in agreement.

 

“I only pair those who I think have wonderful chemistry, and I know for sure you two will work well together.” Changgu smiles brightly in agreement and reaches out to grab Yanan’s hand. The red haired man hasn’t the nerve to resist, especially in front of Hui, and allows to Changgu to grasp his hand. With his thumb, Changgu rubs a soothing circle on Yanan’s knuckles, a reassuring look in his eyes. Yanan’s frown still doesn’t dissipate and he only stiffens his hand in response.

 

“Now,” Hui begins, “I have the case file that you two can review and get started on.” The pair nods, and Changgu releases his grip on Yanan’s hand.

 

“Yanan, I’ll meet you at the coffee shop. You know,  _ that _ one. Bring the case file and we discuss it.” Yanan nods solemnly, and watches Changgu depart. He smiles again, but it’s different than his other ones. Something about it… doesn't feel fake.  _ Weird _ , he thinks.

 

◌  ◌  ◌  ◌  ◌

 

 _Ah, here we are again,_ _this place,_ Yanan thinks as he enters the small coffee shop. The delightful scent of coffee wafts and eventually reaches his nose, and it’s both overwhelming and pleasant. He spots Changgu over in the corner booth, cup of coffee in hand, eyes glued to his phone. The older man spots his ‘companion’ making his way over, and a smile draws at his lips. 

 

“Nice, you made it. I got your favorite kind, y’know, with the perfect amount of cream in it,” Changgu gestures to the other cup of coffee, steam gently rising from the top. Yanan’s eyebrows furrow, not pleased.

 

“Listen, just because we’re working together doesn’t mean I’m actually going to be  _ nice _ to you. Don’t consider us anything except co-workers,” he says, a stern look resting prominently in his facial features. Changgu takes another sip of his beverage, unfazed.

 

“And? I want to be nice to you,  _ just because _ ,” Changgu simply says. Yanan sits there, befuddled.  _ Just because, the words repeat.  _

 

“Now, you brought the case file, right? Lemme see it.” A beige case file is placed on the table, a few papers poking out from the sides. Changgu’s cup is set down and he reaches over to examine the files.

 

**CASE #3891 -  MISSING PERSON(S)**

 

**SXO EUXKWAXG - WENT MISSING 11/23/18 5:15 PM**

 

“Wait,” Yanan interrupts, “Is that Eunkwang hyung from a sister department?”

 

“Mm, I’m not sure,” Changgu replies. “It could be, but it could be another one.”

 

**PXNIXL SHXN - WENT MISSING 11/24/18 5:45 PM**

 

“Peniel hyung?? You’re kidding. This can’t be a coincidence, both Eunkwang and Peniel,” Yanan notes. 

 

“You’re right on that one. He apparently went missing yesterday… I wonder if there’s a correlation.” Changgu grabs his nearby phone. It’s opened to his messages, and he hurriedly types a message. Yanan watches lazily, taking sips of his drink and reviewing the documents.

 

“Mm, so they have no clue where they were when they disappeared, they just… disappeared.” Yanan mumbles, shuffling through papers. A ding can be heard from Changgu’s phone, and Yanan glances at him. 

 

“According to Minhyuk hyung, the times they disappeared are the times when their shifts end. Perhaps… they were ambushed?” 

 

“Wouldn’t someone have noticed though?”

 

“Not recently,” Changgu retorts, “it’s been getting darker quicker, and the lights don’t come on till 7.”

 

“That’s a lame excuse,” the other man fires back. “There ought to be people around to at least see, since they're in the middle of a populated area.”

 

“Sometimes these things just happen, and they’re weird, and unexplainable,” Changgu bluntly says, taking another sip of his coffee. “This happens to be one of those things.”

 

“What bullshit,” Yanan says, and there’s an undertone laced with anger, ready to pounce and take it all out on Changgu.

 

“Well, if you don’t believe me, how about we wait outside their station and see what happens?” Changgu glares, not having it. Yanan shrugs.

 

“Sure, when’s the earliest shift end?”

 

◌  ◌  ◌  ◌  ◌

 

Changgu checks the time on his phone. 5:58 PM. 

 

“Yanan, Hyunsik hyung’s shift ends at 6. He should be leaving any second.” Changgu motions, glancing at the surrounding area.

 

“Well,” Yanan struggles to get out, “I can’t exactly see since you’re suffocating me.” They’re both hunched behind a bush (top level scouting), and somehow Yanan found his way onto the ground, and Changgu is on top of him, as if he were a bench. 

 

“Oh, sorry,” Changgu giggles softly before moving, allowing Yanan to reposition himself. Yanan wants to stretch, and begins to but is halted by Changgu to not move another inch. 

 

As if on time, out walks Hyunsik, whistling a cheerful tune. He strolls down the sidewalk for a bit, but is unable to make it any farther. The pair watches as a person creeps behind the older man, about to attempt what they were out here to investigate. Before they can do anything, Yanan races toward the suspicious person, hoping to stop whatever may happen. His long legs get him there pretty fast, and he’s yelling at the top of his lungs to distract them. Changgu watches in pure awe at Yanan’s… stupidity.

 

“Yanan, watch out!” Changgu screams as the individual pulls out what appears to be a gun and fires, once. Yanan flings himself into a nearby bush to evade the projectile, and thankfully, he does it on time. Changgu sighs in relief.

 

The individual pays no more mind to Yanan and instead focuses on Hyunsik, who mysteriously disappeared in the midst of all the commotions. Knowing their plan was foiled, they raced further down the street. On cue, a van pulls up along the sidewalk, and the person hops in. Before Changgu can grab the license number, it’s gone.

 

However, he notices one detail, one that manages to greatly stand out. On the back of the van, there’s a small torch sticker. But instead of the flames being red, they flare a bright blue. Changgu ponders what that could mean, but remembers Yanan, his partner, is stuck in a bush.

 

Changgu runs over to check on Yanan, who’s brushing off the remaining leaves and adjusting his hat. Yanan takes a loud slap to the face, and his eyes widen with anger. Before he can curse Changgu out, Changgu has a few words to say himself.

 

“Yanan, you’re so stupid for doing that! You could’ve gotten seriously hurt,” Changgu scolds, watching as Yanan’s lips puffed out, upset. Something in his heart stings at the thought of Yanan actually getting hurt.

 

“I did what I thought was best,” the taller man replies coldly, “While I may be in danger, it would be better if the other person was safe.” Changgu frowns at that, and the sting in his heart hurts even more.

 

“You deserve to be safe, too,” Changgu quietly says, his words filled with sincerity. Yanan looks at him, questioning what the man next to him just said.

 

“Whatever. Let’s go home and call it a day.” Yanan dismisses him and is already walking away to return home. Changgu just stands there, unsure of what he just said.  _ I’m so weird _ , he scorns himself.

 

“Hey. Changgu,” Yanan calls, and Changgu looks toward Yanan expectantly. “Check on Hyunsik hyung. Make sure he’s okay.” And with that, Yanan turns and leaves, leaving Changgu outside the station, alone.

 

“I will,” he whispers.  _ I will. _

 

◌  ◌  ◌  ◌  ◌

 

Yanan stares at his ceiling blankly, not sure of what to make of today’s events. His biggest worry was Hyunsik, but Yanan had hope he was alright and safe. On the other hand, Changgu… 

 

He wouldn't deny Changgu was acting slightly softer towards him, but maybe it was just him. Besides, wouldn't any person say stuff like that? Apart from that, the booth they sat at today was the same one they used to sit at.  _ It was probably a coincidence _ , Yanan thinks.  _ I can’t let the past get to me. He’s never changed, and never will _ .  _ Just thinking about him makes my blood boil _ , Yanan practically growls, and he angrily claws at his sheets. 

 

Eventually his anger simmers down, and he sighs before turning in for the night.  _ Yeo Changgu, you weird person _ , is his last thought before he drifts off to sleep.

 

◌  ◌  ◌  ◌  ◌

 

**Changgu:** Hey are you safe ??? We didn’t see you 

after that crazy person ditched us

 

**Hyunsik:** Yeah haha I’m okay. I took that opportunity 

to escape, thanks to your partner

 

**Changgu:** Yanan? That’s good… I’m glad you’re safe

 

**Hyunsik:** I appreciate the concern. Thanks. And tell 

Yanan I said thanks too

 

**Changgu:** Will do!

**Changgu:** Btw, have you made sure your house is

safe and everything?? Just as a precaution

 

**Hyunsik:** Yep.. got alarms and everything. Nothing can get me

 

**Changgu:** Alright lol I’ll ttyl! Stay safe :)

 

**Hyunsik:** Same to you!

 

◌  ◌  ◌  ◌  ◌

 

Changgu turns off his phone, relieved at the news that Hyunsik is alright. He falls face-first into his bed, making contact with the soft pillows. The stress that accumulated throughout the day began to fade, slowly. Changgu’s face is buried in a pillow as he questions himself. By that, he means  _ him. _

 

_ Things changed. We moved on. So why am I returning to the past?  _ His mind swirls with these thoughts. Unbeknownst to him, his phone is buzzing with messages, though the sound is muffled by the pillow.

 

**Hyunsik:** I said nothing can get me but

**Hyunsik:** I hear things outside

**Hyunsik:** and not the good kind

**Hyunsik:** My alarms aren’t foing off??? 

**Hyunsik:** Changgu this isn’t good

**Hyunsik:** Changgu Changgu Changgu

**Hyunsik:** This xant be good

**Hyunsik:** Chanffu

**Hyunsik:** Oh n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two is now out !!! lol i wasn't sure what names to use but i eventually decided on btob ^u^ and u can slowly begin to piece together yeoyan's past relationship hh idk if i made it obvious ,,, i hope ure enjoying this so far !!! feel free to leave any comments / feedback i'd really appreciate it


	3. Chapter 3

_ Changgu turns off his phone, relieved at the news that Hyunsik is alright. He falls face-first into his bed, making contact with the soft pillows. The stress that accumulated throughout the day began to fade, slowly. Changgu’s face is buried in a pillow as he questions himself. By that, he means him. _

_ Things changed. We moved on. So why am I returning to the past? His mind swirls with these thoughts. Unbeknownst to him, his phone is buzzing with messages, though the sound is muffled by the pillow. _

**_Hyunsik:_ ** _ I said nothing can get me but _

**_Hyunsik:_ ** _ I hear things outside _

**_Hyunsik:_ ** _ and not the good kind _

**_Hyunsik:_ ** _ My alarms aren’t foing off???  _

**_Hyunsik:_ ** _ Changgu this isn’t good _

**_Hyunsik:_ ** _ Changgu Changgu Changgu _

**_Hyunsik:_ ** _ This xant be good _

**_Hyunsik:_ ** _ Chanffu _

**_Hyunsik:_ ** _ Oh n _

 

◌  ◌  ◌  ◌  ◌

 

“And you say you couldn't find any trace? Nothing?” Changgu inquired. The officers present only shook their heads, and Changgu frowned.  _ That’s so weird, _ he thought.  _ No trace at all. _

 

◌  ◌  ◌  ◌  ◌

 

_ Daylight came, and Changgu awoke to several text messages, some from Hyunsik, others from Hui and others. All of them, with the exception of Hyunsik’s, were concerned about Hyuksik’s mysterious disappearance. This, of course, surprised him. Changgu could only scroll through the multiple texts with a pained expression, pausing as he read over the texts sent by Hyunsik, moments before he suspectedly disappeared. He sighed in disappointment, knowing he could’ve done something sooner if he weren’t so hung over on him. _

 

Changgu arrived at the station later that morning, a sour mood present in his features. That was unlike the man, who was known as the one that outshined the sun. But today, his attitude was sullen, like an approaching storm cloud. His co-workers clearly noticed, as did Yanan, and he didn’t know whether to consult or avoid it. At one point, he simply gave a gentle pet to Changgu’s head, which did slightly ease the crease in his forehead. 

 

“Thanks, Yananie,” he said, barely above a whisper, and his partner nodded in response. While they both shared the stress that came with this, Yanan wished he could somehow ease his partner’s. 

 

_ It’ll be okay _ , he wanted to say, but the words never came out.

 

◌  ◌  ◌  ◌  ◌

 

Changgu spent the morning reviewing the information gathered and the texts Hyunsik last sent before his abduction. Nothing was clicking, except for the fact that the security setup was useless and was unable to detect anything. Any security footage was erased, and lights surrounding the house were shut off, limiting the naked eye’s ability to see anything. 

 

Changgu groaned and rested his head atop the stack of papers laid across the table. Numerous thoughts ran through his head, most of fear and regret. If he wasn’t so caught up with his  _ dumb _ partner, he wouldn’t be in this mess. The only person he could blame in this was  _ himself _ , for being a dumbass and thinking a moment with the past would help anything. So many thoughts ran through his mind, and drained his energy. For a second, his eyes shut close, and everything turned to black.

 

“Hey, Changgu. Changgu. Wake up!” came a loud and distinct voice, and Changgu awoke, slowly gaining his senses. 

 

“Yanan…?” he whispered.

 

“Yeah,” the man said briskly. “You were out like a light.”

 

“For how long?” Changgu sat up, rubbing his eyes like a child would. Yanan couldn't help but admire how cute that was.

 

“I’m not sure, since I just came in. But it’s been… maybe 3 hours?” 

 

“3 hours? Wow,” Changgu mumbled, blinking slowly. 

 

“Did you manage to find anything?” Yanan asked, taking a seat. Changgu shook his head.

 

“It makes no sense,” Changgu replied, hands shuffling over the documents. “Whoever they were, they have a keen sense of technology. Not even that, they managed to slip in and disable everything and make off with Hyunsik without a single trace.” 

 

“Do you think they made it to Hyunsik’s house before he did?” Yanan suggested, glancing at the various papers. Changgu shrugged.

 

“Maybe? I don’t know,” he sighed. Yanan could tell the lack of enthusiasm and energy in his partner’s expression.

 

“Hey,” Yanan started, “get it together. You’re one of the smartest detectives I know. At least  _ you _ can solve this. Get it together, okay? We have no time to waste.” Changgu sighed once again, lips puffed out.

 

“I guess. Just give me some time.” 

 

“Alright, I understand,” Yanan nodded. “Let me know if you need anything.” With that, the man exited the small room, leaving Changgu alone, with his thoughts and feelings.

 

_ Just give me some time. _ The words repeated themselves like a mantra within Yanan’s head. There was a part of him that was afraid he said something to offend his elder, but another part of him felt proud, having tried to smack some sense into him. Yanan could feel the imaginary-but-heavily-realistic devil and angel counterparts resting on his shoulders, each talking with the other, their opinions clashing and leaving Yanan’s head aching. He took a turn into the break lounge, hoping to satisfy his growing conflictions with a nice cup of coffee.

 

◌   ◌  ◌  ◌  ◌

 

Changgu didn’t really accomplish anything after he excused Yanan so abruptly, apart from growing deeper in his self-deprecation. It was as if his mind was clogged with thoughts that weren’t there, feelings that weren’t supposed to be present. He didn’t want to ignore them, but something of conviction told him he should; an ever-present battle was taking place within his mind.

 

A quick text was shot to Hongseok, his guardian angel and best friend, knowing he might have the right words to soothe his distraught nerves. Just as he expected, a speedy response appeared, and Changgu proceeded to lay all his problems out on his friend. As emotionally heavy as it would be, it really wasn’t for Hongseok, having dealt with his friend’s  _ moments  _ multiple times.

 

Changgu was in the middle of typing a response to Hongseok’s response to his response to his response (you get it) when his phone shuts off, a black screen remaining. Changgu sighed (again), remembering he hadn’t charged his phone the night before. He’d just talk to Hongseok in person when he got the chance.

 

Successfully retrieving a charger from a co-worker, Changgu attempts to find an outlet to plug it in. In his hopes, he finds one, tucked away in the corner. He gently inserts the charger, in hopes of not being electrocuted, and watches as small sparks fly from the outlet. However, he’s able to plug it in and charge his phone without anymore issues.

 

His phone screen jumps back to life, but Changgu doesn’t feel the need to respond, or do anything for the matter. He just sits there, slightly slouched in his seat, doing nothing. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices another spark fly from the electrical outlet, followed by another. Changgu’s heart leaps from his chest and he springs to remove his charger. Thankfully, nothing really happens, and he sighs in relief.  _ Wasn’t the electrician supposed to come in soon? Today? Tomorrow? _ he attempted to recall. As weird as it is, something about that clicked in his mind. 

 

_ That’s it. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not completely satisfied w this chapter but hey,,, what can i do. sorry it's so short btw ;___; today was just a no inspiration day i guess haha

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!! after much inspiration from yanan's current looks (red hair 3> and his 181124 airport looks teehee), i've decided to write this au. buckle up bc this is gonna be a huge ride — have fun !! :] 
> 
> i'm uncertain of how frequent updates will be but i'll do my best — so probably once a week, on weekends
> 
> yell at me on twitter @softyananie if u want. it's ok. i can handle it.


End file.
